Addicted
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Aku membencimu - sifatmu. Tapi kenapa hanya kau yang...uh, aku tidak tahu. AU, Song-fic. One Piece dan lagunya bukan punya saya. Rating: T untuk 'niatan!


Satu SanNa sweetness lagi dari Shimacrow Holmes. Graaah, saya kayak bangkit lagi. SanNa nonstop! Ada satu bait dari lagunya yang diubah dikit2 supaya lebih pas. Silahkan enjoy, dan maaf kalo yang satu ini sedikit klise.

Ayo kita siksa perasaan Nami lagi :evil grin:

**A D D I C T E D**

Disclaimer: One Piece and the characters are Odacchi's

Song by: Demi Lovato, Here We Go Again

A/N:

a: Dialog

_i_: Song

Author: Shimacrow H.

* * *

Sudah cukup. Cukup sudah semua tingkah dan perangaimu. Tidak bisakah kau sedikit saja untuk tidak melirik wanita lain. Aku benci. Aku tidak suka sifatmu itu.

Lepaskan tanganku. Jangan ikuti aku. Diam disana.

Kau memanggilku, aku berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Kau menggenggam tanganku, aku berpura-pura kalau kau hanyalah hantu yang tidak kasat mata. Kau membalikkan tubuhku, aku berpura-pura tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa denganmu.

Sudah cukup.

Jangan tatap mataku lagi.

_I'll throw all of your stuff away_

_Then I'll clear you out of my head_

_I'll tear you out of my heart_

_And ignore all your messages_

Satu, bonekamu. Dua, mug cantik darimu. Tiga, kalung yang baru kau berikan dua hari yang lalu. Aku tidak butuh semua itu, sumpah. Yang aku butuh hanyalah perhatian dan perasaanmu.

Tidakkah kau menyadarinya. Aku kesal. Selalu saja begitu.

Aku ingin menghilangkanmu dari kepalaku.

Hilang. Lenyaplah jauh-jauh.

Aku benci kamu.

_I'll tell everyone we are through_

_'Cause I'm so much better without you_

_But it's just another pretty lie_

_'Cause I break down_

_Every time you come around_

_Oh, oh_

Aku berjalan menuju pintu depan, kubuka.

Mau apa kau datang, tidak puaskah kau membuatku kesal? Tidak puaskah kau membuatku menangis?

Hilangkan senyuman bodohmu itu, aku kesal denganmu. Aku kesal. Aku kesal. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu. Aku kesal. Aku senang kau datang.

Apa? Apakah itu pikiranku...yang barusan?

Kenapa perasaanku seperti sedikit terangkat hanya dengan kedatanganmu?

_So how did you get here under my skin?_

_Swore that I'd never let you back in_

_Should've known better_

_Than trying to let you go_

_'Cause here we go, go, go again_

Maafkan aku, sayang.

Tidak! Jangan harap aku akan memaafkanmu. Sudah berapa kali aku memaafkanmu, dan kau selalu saja melakukan kesalahan yang sama.

Aku bosan. Aku bosan.

Tapi aku menginginkanmu. Aku tidak tahu lagi, perasaan mana yang benar dihatiku saat ini.

Bahkan aku ingin bertanya padamu, perasaan apa yang saat ini masih kurasakan terhadapmu._  
_

_Hard as I try, I know I can't quit_

_Something about you is so addictive_

_We're falling together_

_You think that by now, I'd know_

_'Cause here we go, go, go again_

Aku tak bisa berhenti mengingatmu.

Aku tidak bisa memalingkan cinta ini darimu kepada pria lainnya.

Apa yang membuatku begitu mencintaimu.

Kau menyihirku? Ya, kau menyihirku!

Kau menyihirku dengan segala kata-kata manismu, kau menyihirku dengan seluruh kesaktianmu dalam romantisme bercinta.

Aku tahu kau mencintaiku, tapi – tapi..._  
_

_You never know what you want_

_And you never say what you mean_

_But I start to go insane_

_Every time that you look at me_

_You heard all of what I say_

_And you're always showing up on time_

_But I know that I should say goodbye_

_But it's no use_

_Can't be with or without you_

_Oh, oh_

Kau lebih mementingkanku dibanding apapun juga.

Kau selalu mendahulukan kepentinganku dibanding urusanmu lainnya.

Jangan begitu, kumohon.

Kau bajingan. Kau keparat. Kau playboy cap jempol. Kau seorang ladies-man.

Siapa yang tidak mencintaimu.

Seluruh gadis di kampus pasti menyukaimu.

Kumohon. Kumohon.

Pergilah. Pergilah. Sudah cukup. Sudah cukup.

...Sudah cukup...keegoisanku.

_So how did you get here under my skin?_

_Swore that I'd never let you back in_

_Should've known better_

_Than trying to let you go_

_'Cause here we go, go, go again_

Apa yang kurang darimu? Kurasa tak ada. Tapi apa yang membuatku seperti ini—ya, pasti itu. Kesempurnaanmu.

Aku kalah.

Aku menariknya dan membanting pintu dibelakang kami, aku sudutkan dirinya ditepian dinding.

Apa yang membuatku begitu tergila-gila pada orang sepertimu?

Aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak ingin mengakuinya, sungguh.

Tidak akan kubiarkan kau bicara. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menggombal. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau meminta maaf. Tutup mulutmu.

Biar kubantu. Biar kubantu kau diam. Biar kuperlihatkan, bagaimana butuhnya diriku terhadapmu. Kau yang hadir bagaikan ekstasi dan kokain untukku.

Diam, kau cukup diam. Biar kutunjukkan apa yang kurasakan.

Di bibirmu.

Takkan kulepaskan. Terimalah diriku.

Aku cinta padamu. Aku cinta padamu, Sanji-kun.

_Hard as I try, I know I can't quit_

_(Know I can't quit)_

_Something about you is so addictive_

_(Addictive)_

_We're falling together_

_You think that by now, I'd know_

_'Cause here we go, go, go again_

_(Again)_

_And again and again and again and again and again_

"Apakah itu artinya...kau memaafkanku, Nami-san?"

"Aku tak bisa, aku tak bisa jauh darimu..." Ujarku, masih mendekap erat disekitar leher jenjang miliknya yang kuat. "Cukup aku. Tak perlu yang lain. Cintailah aku, sebagai mana aku cinta mati padamu."

Sanji-kun menggapit pinggangku erat.

"Tentu saja. Maafkan kebodohanku, Nami-san,"

Dengan itu, bibirnya kembali menyelami milikku.

Hanya aku. Cintailah aku seorang, Sanji-kun. Aku seorang.

_So how did you get here under my skin?_

_(Under my skin)_

_Swore that I'd never let you back in_

_Should've known better_

_Than trying to let you go_

_'Cause here we go, go, go again_

_Hard as I try, I know I can't quit_

_(Know I can't quit)_

_Something about you is so addictive_

_(Addictive)_

_We're falling together_

_You think that by now, I'd know_

_'Cause here we go, go_

_Here we go again_

_Here we go again_

_Should've known better_

_Than trying to let you go_

_'Cause here we go, go, go again_

_Again and again_

_Again and again__

* * *

_**A/N: **Ok, untuk meluruskan aja. Saya suka sama Nami. Makanya dikasih sedikit Angst buat dia, cuuute. Gimana? REVIEW ya :D

Mungkin lain kali bakalan dibuat lebih 'meyerang', gimana...? Kasi pendapat kamu ya... :D Vui!


End file.
